lilo_und_stitchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lilo Pelekai
Vorkommen Lilo ist neben Stitch einer der Hauptcharaktere. Lilo ist in sämtlichen Filmen und Episoden dabei und unterstützt Stitch bei der Jagd nach Experimenten. Charakter Lilo ist nicht wie die anderen Mädchen von Kauai. Während ihre Mitschülerinnen Mertle, Yuki, Teresa und Elena, die mit Lilo auf die selbe Hulaschule gehen, mit Puppen spielen, ist Lilo ganz verrückt nach Werwölfen, Mumien und diesem Zeug, was die anderen Mädchen für seltsam halten. Auch Lilo besitzt eine Puppe, die sie Schrulle nennt. Schrulle ist eine grüne Stoffpuppe, deren Auge heraushängt und deren Arm schon einmal angenäht werden musste. Die zweite grosse Leidenschaft von Lilo gilt Elvis Presley, dem King of Rock n`Roll. Lilo liebt seinen Lebensstil und besitzt Schallplatten seiner Musik, die sie sich oft anhört, wenn sie traurig ist. Obwohl die anderen, und besonders Mertle, immer gemein zu ihr sind und sie Spinnlo nennen, zählt Lilo sie zu ihren Freunden. Ausserdem hat Lilo eine Schwäche für Keonie Jameson, der Sohn von Mr. Jameson, bei dem Nani am Ende der 1. Staffel zu arbeiten beginnt. Lilo versucht alles Mögliche, um Keonie zu beeindrucken und will verhindern, dass ihr in Keonies Nähe etwas Peinliches passiert. In Die Zeitmaschine ist sie deswegen schon mal durch die Zeit gereist. In Lilo und Stitch adoptiert sie einen Hund, der ganz besonderen Art. Denn der Hund ist ein Ausserirdischer, den sie Stitch nennt. Mit ihm verbringt sie die meiste Zeit und hilft ihm, in der Serie, seine 625 Geschwister einzufangen, die am Anfang als böse Monster über der Insel Chaos anrichten. Eine richtige Freundin in ihrem Alter findet Lilo in Victoria wieder. Victoria zieht am Anfang der zweiten Staffel mit ihren Eltern in das Dorf Kauai und nimmt Hulaunterricht an Lilos Schule. Victoria will nicht wie die anderen über Lilo herziehen und verbringt viel Zeit mit Lilo, weil sie gemeinsame Interessen teilen wie die Faszination für Monster. Lilo wird sehr schnell laut und ist nicht verlegen, auch mal handgreiflich zu werden, wenn sie mit einer Sache unzufrieden ist. Sie legt aber viel Wert auf Familie und die hawaiianische Tradition. So pflegt sie die Beziehungen innerhalb ihrer Ohana, was das hawaiianische Wort für Familie ist. Aber nicht nur die Familie im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern auch Freunde und Bekannte. Wissenswertes In der Episode X-300, der Albtraum, erfährt man, dass Lilo Angst vor Clowns und Brokkoli hat. Lilo besucht am Meer regelmässig den Fisch Platsch, um ihm ein Sandwich zu bringen. Sie glaubt fest daran, dass Platsch das Wetter vorhersagen kann und es gutes Wetter gibt, wenn Platsch glücklich ist. Lilo hatte mal einen Goldfisch, den sie aber ins Klo runterspülte, weil er gestorben ist. Lilo glaubt aber nicht, dass der Goldfisch tot war, sondern dass er sich absichtlich tot gestellt hat, um in die Freiheit zu kommen. Das wurde in Kixx erwähnt. Familie Lilos einzige noch lebende Verwandte ist ihre Schwester Nani. Nani ist als grosse Schwester für Lilo verantwortlich und muss sich um sie sorgen. Wegen ihrer Arbeit findet sie aber kaum Zeit dafür, was Lilo sehr Schade findet. Lilo und Nanis Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Das einzige, was Lilo noch an die guten alten Zeiten erinnert in denen sie mit ihren Eltern und Nani zusammen war, ist ein Foto von ihnen am Strand welches Lilo unter ihrem Kopfkissen aufbewahrt. Aber mit Stitch kamen noch andere Familienmitglieder dazu. Die Ausserirdischen Pliiklii und Jamba wohnen bei Lilo und tarnen sich als ihre Tante und ihr Onkel. Das ist gar nicht so leicht, weil Jamba ein ehemals teuflisches Genie ist und Pliiklii ein Erdenfreak ist und alles auf der Erde faszinierend findet. Mit einer solchen Familie ist der Ärger nicht weit. Dann sind noch Stitch`s Geschwister, die ja auch zur Familie gehören. Lilo und Stitch finden dann einen Platz wo sie hingehören. Ausserdem hat Nani noch einen Freund namens David Kawena, der gerne surft. David ist oft mit Nani zusammen oder auch mal mit Lilo unterwegs. So gehört David immer mehr zur Familie. Trivia Lilo ist das hawaiianische Wort für verloren oder verwandeln Kategorie:Charakter